


The Moment He Said It

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally unoriginal one-shot of the two gaybies professing their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment He Said It

"I love you."

Peter flinched. It came out of nowhere from Wade, and it took him a second for that to register in his head. Peter's reaction was delayed; he cleared his throat and nodded in response, briefly glancing at him. He didn't know what to say.

They were sitting in the dark living room with the t.v on and a bowl of popcorn that separated them. Peter could feel Wade's eyes on him momentarily, and then move back to the movie that was no longer funny to him.

**(Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Peter did not respond! I repeat: Peter did not respond!)**

**[The worse rejection is not getting a response.]**

_Well I did say it out of nowhere. I'll just give him some time. Maybe he's blushing on the inside!_

Wade's actions contradicted his positive thoughts, however. He kept fibbing with the remote, constantly adjusting the volume and the brightness. He also fidgeted with the empty popcorn bowl. Somehow the small gap between them felt like miles--Wade couldn't take in any more of the tense air. He suddenly got up and forced a yawn while over exaggerating his stretch.

"Oh man. Look at the time! I got this thing with that blind guy tomorrow--Mark Murdock or something. I think he needs help crossing the street. Anyway, thanks for having me over Peter!"

**(Smooth. I think he's sold. Those are eyes of convince-ation.)**

**[Peter is clearly concerned and he's holding back from saying something.]**

Before Peter could respond, Wade was already out the door. There was no doubt that Wade set obvious red flags that he was bothered--Peter knew him well enough; Wade never called him by "Peter" unless he was serious or something troubled him, and that was almost always never. It wasn't that Peter didn't feel the same way--he was just simply thrown off course. A simple mental malfunction. He was hoping on saying it himself when the right moment came up--but how do you know when a moment is a good one anyway? Wade was already gone so it was too late to call him back and explain--maybe Wade needed space. Or maybe Wade needed Peter right now. After debating, Peter decided to leave him alone for a couple of days.

-

"Y'know Mike, we've always been really good friend." Wade slurred with a bottle in his hands. It had been a couple of days of not hearing anything from Peter, and to be honest with himself, Wade was too afraid to say anything.

"It's Matt. And I'm not your friend. Why don't you go home?" Matt stood straight with his arms crossed, focusing on Wade's presence.

"But I'm sooo loooonelyyyy…"

**(Petey hates us. He's not about love. He's a lone wolf--oh man, that's even sexier…)**

**[Maybe you should message him. He's probably worried about you.]**

_No one's worried about meeee!!!_

Matt raised a brow. "Is this about Peter?"

Wade finished the last of the bottle and tossed it across the room. He groaned loudly as he slid his body off the couch and started rolling around on the floor. "I told him I love him and he didn't respond to me. What should I do, Mark?"

"It's Matt. And what makes you think I know about any of this?"

Wade looked up. "Aren't you and Foggy--"

Matt put his hands up really fast to stop him. "Woah. No. No way. Jesus, why does every assume that? Anyway, who knows what Peter's thinking. The only way you'll find out is if you talk to him. That's my honest opinion. Now please, go home."

**(That somehow makes sense. I think.)**

Wade suddenly felt his pocket vibrate. He fumbled to get his phone out and winced at the brightness of his screen.

 

 

Wade quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Petey messaged me! Maybe he forgot about the whole iloveyou thing!_

**[I highly doubt that he forgot. I mean, it's Peter we're talking about here.]**

_What should I say? How should I respond?_

**(Respond how you usually would!)**

**[You don't know what he's thinking, so just give a neutral response.]**

Wade huffed and started thinking of an appropriate response, completely forgetting that Matt was still there and waiting for him to leave.

He suddenly stood up and let out a long sigh of relief with his hands on his hips. He patted Matt's shoulder on his way to the door.

"Thanks for the help Maddy. I think things with Petey and I are juuust fine!"

When he heard the door close, Matt still stood there. "...Was he even drunk?"

-

_Casual dinner with Petey in Petey's apartment eating Petey's homemade food and seeing Petey in Petey clothes and not in that Spider-man outfit. Yeah. I'm so getting laid tonight._

Wade spent a good hour having a wardrobe malfunction; he hardly showed Peter his face compared to the amount of times Peter had showed him his. It was a casual dinner--so something casual…what was casual? He tried everything on, but nothing felt right.

( **We never wear normal clothes…)**

_I know right? I kinda miss that skin-tight feeling. You know what? Maybe we should just arrive in our everyday wear. Petey's gotta recognize me somehow!_

**[I highly doubt Peter won't recognize your face and that mouth of yours.]**

_Now now, it's better to be safe than sorry._

Wade slipped in his Deadpool suit and was out the door, When he arrived, something felt off about the atmosphere.

**[Of course it's odd. You told him you loved him and you never got a response. It's obvious things would be awkward.]**

**(You didn't have to lay it out like that, man. Sheesh.)**

Peter was being awfully nice to Wade; asking him if the temperature in the house was okay, if he needed anything--it wasn't right. Usually Peter wouldn't go so far with his concerns to Wade's comfort. He left Wade in the living room with the t.v on while he set the kitchen for them both.

Wade couldn't handle anymore of the anticipation. He went into the kitchen to find Peter stacking the dirty dishes by the sink so they could be washed later.

"Pete there's this awkward silence between us and it's really nerve wrecking." Wade said out of nowhere. Peter flinched and turned around to look at Wade. He looked down at the ground, fidgeting with his hands, and then looked back at Wade with a tight smile.

"Dinner's ready."

Without pressing further, Wade dropped the topic and sat down at the table. Peter made lasagna--to be more specific, he made boxed lasagna.

**(Yeah that's right. We know the difference between lasagna and real lasagna.)**

**[There's not much of a difference.]**

**(That's because you're a square. Literally.)**

Wade rolled up his mask up to the bridge of the nose and the two started to dig in quietly. He picked at his food most of the time while Peter took small bites.

_This is really starting to bug me. What do I do?_

**(I've learned that dick jokes can to lighten the mood.)**

_I can't even tell what the mood is!!!_

**[Talk to him, Wade.]**

He's gonna avoid my question again. I seriously don't know what to do.

"Wade?"

Wade looked up and met Peter's troubled eyes. He swallowed his food. "Yes?"

Peter put his fork down and sat up straight. "Could you take off your mask for me?"

"Uh, no."

"Wade, please? This is important, there's something I need to tell you."

Wade put his fork down too, and rolled his mask down. "What do you have against my mask?"

"Nothing, I just--could you just take it off for a sec?" Wade could hear the frustration rising in his voice.

He crossed his arms and turned his head. "No. If you have something to say, you can say it to both of us."

Peter stood up abruptly and threw his napkin ball at him. "Ugh, forget it! Go home, Wade. Sorry I wasted your time."

"Woah, hold up--" Wade got out of his seat and grabbed Peter's wrist.

"Let go, dude. Just get out of my house already."

"What the hell is your problem, Peter?"

"You're my problem. Now leave!"

"Alright, you know what? If you're gonna act like a brat, I'm gonna treat you like one." Wade suddenly carried Peter and went towards the living room.

"Let…go!" Wade obviously forgot how much stronger Peter was compared to him. Peter was able to get out of his grip and he grabbed Wade's neck, slamming him against the wall. He growled into Wade's ear, "You're pushing your luck, pal."

Wade glared back into his eyes daringly. "What're you gonna do? kill me? Oh thank baby Jesus, a fucking miracle. Y'know, I've tried and tried countless times to kill myself because my sores hurt that fucking much and let's face it, life just fucking sucks when you have no one your side and two fucking boxes constantly arguing in your head. I've even went to my worst enemies and begged them to put a bullet through my head or torture me to death. I'm a walking disappointment and I bet my mother just wished she swallowed me. But who knows, maybe my friendly neighborhood Spider-Man can do it. Do it Peter! What do I have left to lose?"

**(Fuck dude. That was deep.)**

_Lol I know right? I kinda scared myself to be honest._

Peter flinched and let go. He suddenly backed away ran both his hands through his hair. Tears welled up. "Fuck…this isn't how it's suppose to go…"

"What?"

"Wade, I…I didn't invite you here to give you a hard time…" He put his hands on Wade's shoulders and sighed. "The day you told me you loved me, I…I didn't know what to do or say. The last time I loved someone--it really tore me apart, you know what I mean? I mean with Gwen... I... But you're Deadpool for god's sake, nothing can kill you. I don't exactly have to worry about you so much. So I thought about it for a couple of days just to really think and confirm my feelings for you--if I'm ready to feel this way. But I didn't know if you were being serious, and then I felt silly fussing over it hence my shitty attitude towards you--but it really means something to me. I just--" Sigh. "--I just wanted to share my feelings with you."

**(Fuck dude. THAT was deep.)**

Wade cupped one of Peter's cheeks and gazed into his eyes. "This is so gay."

**(AAAUUUUGGHHHHH.)**

_What?_

**[Wow. Totally killed it.]**

_What??_

**(Totally ruined the mood, dude. Smooth doctor _not_ so smooth.)**

_Oh come on, that was perfect timing!_

**(No.)**

**[Yeah. No.]**

Peter rolled his eyes. "Waaade."

"Look Peter, I know I'm a jokester; I don't take things very seriously and I act like nothing affects me. But besides a walking tumor, I'm still human. And when it comes to feelings I have for someone, I don't joke around. I'm in love with you, Peter Parker."

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined our dinner date."

"You can still make it up to me." Wade wiggled his eyebrows and Peter rolled his eyes again and chuckled. He rested his head on his chest and hugged him.

"Thanks Wade."

"For?"

"Just being here."

Wade smiled and hugged him back. "Anything for my Petey."

**Author's Note:**

> You know how in other sites the images have a hard time loading? I'm not sure how it works on other devices for images on Archive so please let me know if there's a problem with reading the text messages or if it's the whole picture being a problem.


End file.
